


A Pirate’s Life

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: A Pirate’s Life [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: M/M, Mostly porn, Pirate AU, Pirate Wes, Wes wasn’t a Rebel, Wraith Squadron era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: As soon as the doors to his quarters had slid shit, Wes had been all over him, hands groping and fondling, and his mouth licking and sucking on whatever he could reach.





	A Pirate’s Life

As Wes’s mouth continued its sensual exploration, Hobbie whimpered and as his hips rocked. Fighting back a groan, he ran shaky hands through his hair, tugging hard on the short strands, needing that sharp bite to try and ground himself. As soon as the doors to his quarters had slid shut, Wes had been all over him, hands groping and fondling, and his mouth licking and sucking on whatever he could reach. 

Hobbie wasn’t going to last much longer. 

Finally, Wes finished his oral inspection of the new scarring on Hobbie’s leg, right above the connecting port for his left prosthetic, and set to work on a cluster of freckles on Hobbie’s hip.

The wiry hairs on Wes’s chest tickled Hobbie’s overly sensitive skin. His hips stuttered again. And then again once more at the tingles that ran up his spine as Wes laughed softly into Hobbie’s thigh. 

It was hard to breathe. Hobbie felt strung out and over stimulated after an what seemed like an eternity of Wes’s teasing touches. His skin was tight and hot, and every spot Wes’s body came into contact with his own sparked with white-hot plasma. It had been over half a year since they’d seen each other and the lone, intense quickie in Hobbie’s Hawk-Bat Base office after Wes arrived had only taken the edge off their hunger. This was night two of rediscovering each other and finding all the new scars and marks their time apart had left on them. The wait for full intimacy was maddening, but worth it. It would be even better once they relearned all the best places and ways to touch each other.

Eventually, the pirate finally took pity on Hobbie. Wes’s other hand ceased it’s feather light teasing strokes up and down the inside of his leg and took firm hold instead, grasping behind his knee and hefting his leg upwards. Wes settled properly between his legs, letting both Hobbie’s legs come to rest on his back. Hobbie let out a yell as Wes’s mouth descended onto his cock. 

Wet. Hot. Tight. Hobbie’s vision went white as Wes swallowed him down, sucking and teasing him with his tongue while his hands squeezed his thighs. Hobbie only lasted a few desperate thrusts before he was coming with a broken cry. 

Wes wrapped his arms around Hobbie’s legs, controlling his jerking hips as his throat squeezed Hobbie’s cock, swallowing every spurt of come. As he rode the wave of orgasm, Hobbie drove into Wes’s mouth. When he had nothing left and his muscles went slack, Wes dropped Hobbie’s legs onto the bed and shot upwards, hungrily seeking out Hobbie’s mouth. 

Hobbie seized Wes, kissing him back as he rolled them onto their sides. Running a hand down to Wes’s hip, his fingers lingered briefly on the shiny, stretched skin that marked a healed blaster score. He hadn’t fully inspected that mark, didn’t know how sensitive that area was-

Later. 

Wes was hard and horny, writhing against him as he panted into Hobbie’s mouth. 

Easily resolved. 

Hobbie wrapped his hand around Wes’s thick cock and started jerking him off with the quick motions and tight grip the other man preferred. Wes fit so well in his hand. Not too long, but with plenty of meat to enjoy. He had to get his mouth on that cock again soon. He missed the way it made him choke and the way it twitched during orgasm-

Later. Later. 

Focus. 

Hobbie got his leg between Wes’s, then bent it so his thigh was pressing up beneath Wes’s crotch, applying careful pressure onto his balls. Breath hitching, Wes’s big hands spasmed on Hobbie’s back. Shoving him down flat on the bed, Hobbie pressed harder with his leg, squeezed the firm cock harder, and shoved his tongue down Wes’s throat, chasing the lingering taste of come.

One of Wes’s legs hooked over Hobbie’s hip, opening himself more to the press on his balls. The rest of his body was flat against the bed, pinned by Hobbie’s weight. His cock slid through Hobbie’s grip, its passage eased by the fluid leaking from the swollen tip. 

“Hobs,” Wes moaned into his mouth. 

“Got you,” Hobbie panted. With one last bruising kiss, he pushed himself up on the forearm braced next to Wes’s head, then drooped down and sank his teeth into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. 

Wes, always unbridled in bed, let out a shriek. His entire body arched, then rocked down on Hobbie’s leg. As his orgasm rippled through him, he continued to grind forward and back, into Hobbie’s hand then down onto his leg. 

Hobbie eased off the bite as Wes shook beneath him and come painted his hand and stomach. He maintained his grip and the pressure on Wes’s balls until the man’s tremors began to ease off. 

Eventually, Wes went slack, sighing softly as he came down from that delicious high. He grinned up at Hobbie, who couldn’t resist leaning down for another kiss, this one soft and slow. Then, the taller man rolled to the side and flopped down next to Wes. 

Clear sticky fluid clung to Hobbie’s hand. He studied it for a moment, debating licking it clean while Wes rolled to the side for a moment, leaning off the bed, then returned holding a small towel. While Wes wiped himself clean, Hobbie decided he wanted to get his first taste of Wes either off his skin, or better yet, directly from the source. 

After passing over the now damp towel, Wes pulled the sheets up over them while Hobbie cleaned himself up. The air blowing into the room was cooling the sweat on their skin and causing a chill. 

“If you weren’t always getting assigned to secure locations we could do this a lot more often,” Wes said teasingly as Hobbie tossed the towel in the direction of his laundry receptacle. 

“I go where the New Republic needs me.” Folding his arms behind his head, Hobbie stretched briefly then relaxed. Beside him, Wes snorted as he rolled onto his stomach. 

“I’ve said it before. You’d be better off with me than the Republic. They don’t respect you the way they should.”

“And you know that, how? From flying with us at Endor? The year you flew with the Rogues?”

“Ha. Funny.” Wes poked Hobbie’s side. “You should be a higher rank than you are and it was messed up that they shuffled you off to training duty. And the only reason you have savings,” Wes added with an arch look, “is because you know how to handle money, not because you’re being properly compensated for risking your life.”

“Wes,” Hobbie began patiently. They’d been through this exact argument countless times. “I’m not leaving my career behind to join your family’s pirate band.”

“But it’d be fun,” Wes said, drawing the final syllable out. “You know Mom likes you. You’d have your pick of duties. Or you could take a break and hang out with the noncoms and Dad.”

“Go play farmer, you mean?” Hobbie asked with amusement. 

“We were almost all farmers, you know.” When Hobbie raised an inquiring eyebrow, Wes nodded. “Mom turned pirate after some stuff went down while she was visiting family back when I was still a baby. If that trip hadn’t happened, we’d probably have ended up somewhere boring like Taanab.”

The thought of Wes, of his mother, as ordinary farmers was a hell of a thing. A frightening thing, actually, given how violent Wes’s mother could be. A peaceful world like Taanab would end up a wreck if the Janson clan descended on it.

“It goes both ways, you know,” Hobbie said. “Wedge wouldn’t hesitate to boot someone out of Rogue Squadron if it got you flying with us again. And the higher ups would approve it in hopes your mother could be convinced to come back to the New Republic. They gave her letters of marque once. They’d probably be happy doing it again.”

Wes made a pleased sound. He and Wedge were fairly close, although Hobbie’s commander was frustrated that Wes’s familial loyalty kept him from joining the New Republic military.

“We’ll see what happens with Zsinj,” Wes said. He propped his head in a hand. “Do you think Wedge will take my mother’s offer?”

“He hasn’t told me anything one way or another, but I honestly don’t see how he couldn’t. The Osmium Raiders are fairly well established in this area. Joining forces would just make it easier to get at Zsinj. Of course, it doesn’t explain what your mother gets out of it,” Hobbie added pointedly.

Wes smiled enigmatically. “Trouble for Zsinj. Let’s just say she’s not a fan.”

“Fine, then, don’t tell me. I just hope Wedge agrees.” Hobbie sighed. Wes was made of pure mischief and he never felt happier than when the pirate was around. For a moment, he let himself imagine how different things could have been if Wes had been a Rebel as well as a Rogue. Wes believed in the cause and supported the New Republic. He just couldn’t break away from his family, more victims of the Empire’s cruelty. Perhaps this would be the turning point, though, a campaign that would turn Wes’s mother away from the path of bitter revenge. 

“You just going to lie there thinking the night away?” Wes asked, his voice rough and deep with tiredness. 

“Someone in this room needs to,” Hobbie replied. Giving himself a small shake, he rolled over, half-draping himself over Wes, who let out a pleased sound.

“With all of us working together, Zsinj is going down,” Wes said. 

“Just promise you’ll stay this time.”

“For as long as I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have lots of ideas for this AU. We’ll see when I get around to writing it!


End file.
